<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking through doubts and hesitations by The_Darkest_of_Morlins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072950">Breaking through doubts and hesitations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins'>The_Darkest_of_Morlins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IchiHime Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, IchiHime Week, IchiHime Week 2020, Love Confessions, Post We do KNOT Always love you, Pre-Epilogue, post Final Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Renji and Rukia's wedding, Ichigo is determined to confess his feelings to Orihime. But his doubts and hesitations might hold him back. And even if he manages to confess how will Orihime deal with her own uncertainties?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IchiHime Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking through doubts and hesitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I wasn't able to create anything for the past two days. That's just how life is and all that. But here we go with a fic I'm rather happy with for the theme "Skinny Love".</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a near perfect day in Karakura town. The sun was pouring opulent amounts of light down on the city while a cool and consistent breeze made the temperature pleasantly bearable. This was also one of those rare days when there was a complete lack of murderous spirit attacks, which may not be a known concern to most of the citizens, but it certainly benefited those that knew about it. Including one Ichigo Kurosaki.</p>
<p>The orange haired young man took a deep breath, his thousandth for the day, and inspected, for the twelfth time,  the attire that he chosen for this momentous occasion and that it was far too late to change out of. A stylish new black jacket with white lining over a t-shirt that transitioned from a dark purple bottom half into a violet top half, simple straight brown jeans with a black belt from which his substitute Shinigami badge hung in case of an emergency, and a pair of black shoes to finish off the ensemble. It was an outfit that showed off his best outer sides, at least that’s what Ichigo had felt when he put it together yesterday evening.</p>
<p>However, a lot can change in one’s mind during the transition of days. Even a man like Ichigo Kurosaki isn’t immune to doubts seeping into and overtaking his thoughts. “<em>Does this make me look mature or like I’m trying too hard? Is the color combination good or do I look like a punk? Maybe I should have checked the mirror a few more times?</em>”</p>
<p>Worrying about his clothing and how it affected the perception others had of him was an altogether mundane sense of dread that was uncommon for Ichigo to feel. So the indecisive thoughts now taking up precious space in his mind earned a spontaneous and ferocious growl that reverberated from his throat and scared off nearby birds he hadn’t noticed. Then again, he had never found himself in this particular situation which required that he not only present himself as best he could, but also necessitated that he opened himself up to feelings and desires he had avoided and never acted upon for years. It was bound to be somewhat unsettling for him.</p>
<p>“<em>Maybe I can make it home, change into something else and return here before she arrives.</em>” Without fully going through the details of this late game option, Ichigo started turning away from his current location and moved to grab the badge that would bring out his spiritual powers allowing him to zip to the other side of the city in the blink of an eye. But it was too late.</p>
<p>“Kurosaki-kun!” It was a melodious voice that haunted Ichigo’s dreams with sweet echoes. It stopped him in his tracks and had him turn back to face its owner.</p>
<p>Approaching him in a light jog was Orihime Inoue, Ichigo’s longtime friend, former classmate and the woman he loved. And today was the day he was going to confess that love to her.</p>
<p>The day prior they had both attended the wedding of their mutual spirit friends, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. It was towards the end of the wedding reception that Renji had pulled Ichigo aside and convinced him that he should confess his feelings to Orihime before it was too late. Agreeing to the suggestion Ichigo asked Orihime if she could make some time for him and here we are.</p>
<p>They had agreed to meet up in one of the more secluded meadows of Tusbakidai Park and talk. After feeling rather emboldened by the positive progress, Ichigo’s nerves had worked up a number of barriers constructed from doubts and internal awkwardness. Now he had to contend with several different kinds of hesitations obstructing his intended confession. It wasn’t ideal, but he’d faced worse things, right? Defeating spiritual monsters and madmen determined to destroy and reshape the world was a greater challenge than declaring his love for a woman, right?</p>
<p>“<em>Focus!</em>” He commanded internally and concentrated on Orihime as she approached. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved three buttoned shirt, a long light yellow summer skirt, black flats and a wide brimmed straw hat to top off the ensemble. The entire outfit highlighted, to Ichigo at least, Orihime’s sweet and charming appeal perfectly. It also made him that much more nervous.</p>
<p>“Thanks for waiting, Kurosaki-kun. Am I late? It looked like you were about to leave.” Orihime’s big brown eyes exuded small but significant amounts of concern and remorse at her potential tardiness. A notion that Ichigo hurried to dissuade.</p>
<p>“No, no you’re right on time. I was a just moving around a bit, you know to not get stiff and all that.” His mouth formed a smile that was way too wide for Ichigo’s typical mannerism and he pumped a first into the air to punctuate his statement while blanching in his mind at his own behavior.</p>
<p>Orihime stared at him silently for a moment. Then she smiled in that naturally effervescent and genuinely kind way that was unique to her. “Good idea! Filling the small moments with short bursts of exercise is a great way to stay healthy.”</p>
<p>They laughed, even though no joke had been uttered, and continued to do so until they both felt too awkward to continue. Once they’d settle a few moments of silence passed were they just stared at each other appreciatively. Then Orihime asked the logical question.</p>
<p>“You wanted to tell me something, Kurosaki-kun. What might that be?”</p>
<p>What indeed? Ichigo found himself at a loss for words as a swirl of emotions fought for dominance within his very soul and stifling questions arose in his mind. How long had he felt this way for Orihime?</p>
<p>Was it from before he’d gained his Shinigami powers? There was certainly an attraction there, born from both her physical appearance and her perseverance. He knew about her past with abusive parents and losing her older brother at a young age. But there she was smiling and laughing, none of it being phoned in, and just doing her best to live her life. He admired that in her. So there was an attraction but it wasn’t love.</p>
<p>Maybe it was during their adventures together. He’d gotten to see her act during various crises and she was radiant. Brave in the face of overwhelming opposition, kind and caring to those in need even if they were foes and always looking to improve herself so she could do more, in that regard they were the same. He got to see the best of her and during all their experiences the attraction evolved into something more. Something he couldn’t put into words. No, that’s a lie, it’s more than he didn’t dare to put it into words. But it was undeniable. He’d fallen in love with Orihime Inoue and he kept that fact to himself for some reason.</p>
<p>“<em>Why did I do that? Why didn’t I just tell her?</em>” He asked himself for the first time and the answer came rather quickly. He wanted so much from her. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to be the reason she smiled and he wanted her to love him. Maybe that was too much, maybe it was selfish of him to want so much from her. She deserved the world and he wasn’t certain if he could give it to her. He’d heard his family jokingly say that she was out of his league and part of him agreed with that.</p>
<p>“<em>Then why do this? Why confess at all?</em>” The previously unspoken hesitation was starting to settle into his heart once again. Perhaps it was better if they remained friends. That was working out just fine. They got to hang out and smile together and there was no pressure on anybody due to his desires. Maybe their long lasting status quo was the right answer.</p>
<p>As his hesitant heart started to sway Ichigo took another look at Orihime curiously gazing up at him and the decision was made for him. This woman deserved the world and that meant that she deserved the truth. When that realization struck him, Ichigo’s heart felt a million times lighter and all the emotional barriers were blown away into the ether of his soul. Come what may, this was the right thing to do. For her. “<em>And for me.</em>”</p>
<p>A soft exhale preceded the revelation, which he spoke with steady and clear words. “Orihime, the thing I want to tell you is that I am in love with you.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Orihime Inoue had been trying to unbefuddle the conundrum of why her longtime friend and crush, Ichigo Kurosaki, wanted to talk to her and her alone. She’d gone through various options that all seemed more and more implausible. It couldn’t be that he was moving away, he’d probably want to tell something like that to all of his friends at once. She’d considered if he wanted to start some kind of business together with her, which could be fun but she wasn’t sure if either of them had the right kind of savvy for such a venture. Maybe if they brought in Ishida. Other than that she’d also considered if he wanted cooking or sowing lessons, or maybe he was interested in taking a scuba diving class but didn’t want to do it alone.</p>
<p>Regardless of what it was she was always happy to listen to Ichigo and help him if she could. And after going through so many possibilities in her head she was certain that she’d be prepared for anything he’d say.</p>
<p>Then he spoke. “Orihime, the thing I want to tell you is that I am in love with you.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t prepared for that.</p>
<p>Her first reaction was to question if she was dreaming, this wasn’t an uncommon theme in her dreams after all. But the lack of any spotlights and orchestral music tipped her off that that wasn’t the case. It couldn’t be a joke either. Ichigo wasn’t that cruel and the look on his face was too sincere and focused for that. As though he was carefully picking exactly the right words for this situation since he was still talking.</p>
<p>“I’ve actually been in love with you for quite some time now and I’ve just never said anything before. Which is pretty lame, I know. But I am telling you now and I just wanted to ask you if there’s any chance that you could feel the same way and maybe want to be together with me?”</p>
<p>Orihime blinked at the absurdity of it all. She’s been in love with Ichigo Kurosaki for as long as she could recall but never once considered that they could actually be together. And now he was asking her in his sweet and considerate way if she wanted to start a romance with him. It was mind boggling to her because, again, she’d never considered this to be a possibility.</p>
<p>Why? Why hadn’t she considered such a thing?</p>
<p>It’s because she was contented with what they had. To be close friends who goofed off and ran around on adventures together. She’d worked hard to become strong enough to stand by his side and protect him against their opponents, and that had been enough. Asking for anything more than that was… it was just too much. What could she possibly have done to deserve to have her feelings reciprocated?</p>
<p>But apparently, that’s exactly what was happening here. She took a long all-encompassing look at the man she loved confessing his mutual feelings for her. He looked composed and patient as he waited for her reply, but she could see the vulnerable state of his heart through his beautiful eyes. He’d just laid bare his true feelings and she held a great deal of power over him right now.</p>
<p>So what would she do? Say no and break his heart as well as once again deny how she felt for him. What if she said yes and just embraced all of her own emotions and desires? A spontaneous and serene smile graced her lips as the very notion of being true to herself felt so welcome and liberating. She looked up at Ichigo again, her smile widening and she took a step forward.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Orihime had been quiet for a several minutes after Ichigo’s declaration, and though he was determined to give her the time she needed to respond he was starting to get a bit worried. Then she suddenly smiled playfully and walked towards him with her hands behind her back. And then she spoke with a satisfied and joyous voice.</p>
<p>“For the longest time now, I have been in love with a man who is brave and kind and rather stubborn.” In spite of his best efforts Ichigo’s face turned a bit morose at Orihime’s statement. Of course she already had someone she loved, she could probably get any guy she wanted.</p>
<p>“I’ve known him for a very long time and we get along great and I think that we’re both finally ready to take the next step in our relationship.” As his disappointment and sadness grew, Ichigo started questioning who this guy was. He was pretty certain he knew all of Orihime’s friends but maybe there was some guy she’d kept hidden from him and all their other friends. Or maybe everybody else knew except for him.</p>
<p>His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Orihime gently placed her hands on the sides of his face and she looked up at him with a big shy smile, her cheeks turning crimson. “And since he confessed his feelings first I’m going to break all my limits and kiss him first.”</p>
<p>Before Ichigo could properly compute what she was saying Orihime leaned up and pulled him down for a kiss that started out cautious and chaste as Ichigo’s mind was firing on way too many cylinders to take in the situation. But soon instinct took over for both of them and they gave in to years of longing, turning the kiss deep and passionate as they tightly embraced.</p>
<p>Several minutes later their need for air caused them to separate their mouths, but both seemed unwilling to let go of the other. They were breathing heavily and grinning in a mix of happiness and confusion.</p>
<p>“So, just to clarify,” Ichigo began but was interrupted by Orihime answering his obvious question with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>“I was talking about you Ichigo. Hence the kiss.”</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded. “Right. So you’ve felt this way for…”</p>
<p>“A long time.” She admitted sheepishly. “And I never said anything. So I guess I’m just as lame as you are.”</p>
<p>Both of them chuckled. Ichigo leaned forward in relief, touching her forehead with his, an action that was unthinkable before but which felt natural all of a sudden. “Yeah, I guess we’re just that good of a match.”</p>
<p>Orihime hummed in agreement and for a while they just stood there embracing until Ichigo broke the silence with a cautious request. “Could… could you say it?”</p>
<p>Orihime was all too happy to acquiesce. “I love you Ichigo Kurosaki. It’s always been you and only you.”</p>
<p>“And I love you Orihime Inoue. Now and forever.”</p>
<p>They leaned in for another kiss in celebration of overcoming their hesitations and limitations and just seizing that which would make them happy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you have a nice day. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>